1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates cutting tools, and in particular, to saw blades having novel teeth geometries for improved cutting.
2. Description of Related Art
Toolmakers have long sought to improve the durability and functionality of tools by modifying their cutting edges. Early progress included work-hardening of metal and adding steel edges to iron implements. Progress continues to today with the development of new superhard materials. In general, the ideal cutting tool should combine abrasion-resistance (hardness) with shock-resistance (toughness). Since it is difficult to combine the properties mentioned above in a single material, saw blade nowadays usually comprise a relatively tough metal base with high bending fatigue strength and a cutting-edge band of a high-speed steel that is less tough but highly wear resistant. The cutting-edge band is of such a width that at least the tips of the cutting teeth of the saw band or blade, or even the cutting teeth as a whole, can be cut out from it.
In general, it is desired to improve the cutting life of a cutting surface and to improve the quality of the cut. For example, the cut surface can be rough or uneven in those instances where the cutting edge becomes dull or the shape and orientation of the cutting teeth are not optimal. Similarly, cutting chips can accumulate at the cutting surfaces, thereby clogging the cutting path and impeding subsequent cutting.
Improvements in cutting performance are continually sought.